


Counting down to Christmas... with Stick Figures

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Sticky - Stucky Stick Figure Art [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, Art, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Weirdness, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An advent calendar with cracky stick figure drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Door

**Author's Note:**

> Counting down to Christmas with cracky stick figures. Gen, slash (Stucky), crack, random weirdness, hilarious scenes. All sorts of tropes and scenes, whatever random cracky idea hits my brain gets a tiny sticky drawing.  
> Warnings:  
> \- I drew this on real paper (gasp!) in my notebook, then took pictures of that and posted it. Therefore on occasion there might be... we'll call them outtakes. You'll see what I mean...  
> \- There will be text now and then, therefore the usual warnings: English is not my native tongue.  
> \- More warnings, character tags and other tags will be added as necessary.

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_1.jpg.html)


	2. Fighting Hydra - Christmas style

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_2.jpg.html)


	3. Peace on Earth

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_3.jpg.html)


	4. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for naked stick figures. :D

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_4.jpg.html)


	5. The things Rumlow does for Hydra...

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_5.jpg.html)


	6. Lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wants to get Tony a gift. This does not go well. And then the Hulk gets involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by radio news announcement that Lego is worried they'll run out of bricks before Christmas even arrives, therefore making thousands of parents mad when they can't buy presents and thousands of kids sad on Christmas.

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_6.jpg.html)


	7. Hydra sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a sad one... the next one will make up for it, though. :P But - what's Christmas without at least a bit of sadness? ;)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_7.jpg.html)


	8. Kinky Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a question/prompt from [CrushedCosmicCube](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCosmicCube), asking: "Hey, are the supersoldiers going to buy each other sexy gifts?"  
> I didn't manage the gift part, but there's still some sexy objects in here? :D

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_8b.jpg.html)


	9. Christmas with Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: this is Alpha/Omega verse. If that is not your cup of eggnog, you can also pretend it's Steve and Bucky with their adopted son, though...

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_9.jpg.html)


	10. Presents from Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydra loves her (??) little followers...

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_10_1.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_10_2.jpg.html)


	11. Santa sees everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge for what happened in chapter 7...

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_11_1.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_11_2.jpg.html)


	12. Sledding

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_12_1.jpg.html)

 [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_12_3.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_12_4.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_12_5.jpg.html)


	13. Therapeutic Snowmen

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_13_1.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_13_2.jpg.html)


	14. Santa's new Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, I'm sorry... I had to work for about 16 straight hours and there was no room in my brain for anything else but work. And murderous thoughts. But here it is!
> 
> This one is for Care, who wanted (among other things) "something with Tony".

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_14_1.jpg.html)


	15. Worthy of Presents

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_15_1.jpg.html)


	16. Steamy Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do when one is trapped?

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_16.jpg.html)


	17. How Rumlow stole Christmas (tried to, anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Rumlow because I love him. Who seems to be a gift-stealing, Christmas-ruining Grinch... :P  
> And more kid!fic since more than one reader (looker?) asked for it...

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_17_1.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_17_2.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_17_3.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_17_4.jpg.html)


	18. Rumlow is a Grinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for zilldk who wanted more of Rumlow and the Barnes-Rogers family. Technically this is a prequel, I guess...

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_18_1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_18_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_18_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_18_4.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's assume Steve and Bucky cut off the tip of the giant Christmas tree. Yeah. That way it'll make sense with the last chapter and not seem like I completely forgot that I already had a "normal" tree in the last sticky... :P


	19. Christmas ruined... and then not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for zilldk who wanted Rumlow to not be sad anymore. Because NOBODY SHOULD HAVE TO BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS!!  
> (except if that someone wants to :P)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_19_1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_19_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_19_3.jpg.html)


	20. Headshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very naughty with the updates, I know... I was insanely busy during the last days, had to finish a stupid work thing so I could hand it in today (and printed about 3000 pages yesterday evening/night, hooray). But that's over now and I'm freeeee again! ... at least until the next report is due, sigh.  
> ANYWAY: have the missing chapters now!

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_20.jpg.html)


	21. Stereotypical SnowMEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Calliope_Sparkle, who asked (among other things that miiiiight happen soon :P) for Clintasha.

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_21.jpg.html)


	22. In-flight meeting

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_22.jpg.html)


	23. Gingerbread Soldier

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_23.jpg.html)


	24. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone!!! :D

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Christmas%20Stickies/Christmas%20Stickies_24.jpg.html)


End file.
